Talk:Epitaph Two: Return
Cast 1/4/2010: Re: Nate Dushku playing "Clive" - would that be Clive Ambrose or a different character? Please advise. (Watcher at Large) :Most likely it's something to do with Clive Ambrose/The Rossum Corporation or it's just a random character that's named "Clive" I imagine that we'll find out soon enough. My question; can Summer Glau and Amy Acker be confirmed? The latter was confirmed for three episodes of season two and after Epitaph One... Could be a wide range of reasons I guess, we'll find out in three weeks, eh? --Terran Officer 20:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) The Fox press release of Jan. 4 listed Acker, Laurie and Glau in its cast list. Until we see what character Nate Dushku does play, I'll leave the character name simply as "Clive." - Watcher at Large 1:31 p.m. PST, Jan. 5, 2010 Seeking advice: Should we remove all the recurring characters except for Alpha from the list? It appears some listings were intentional misdirects by the network to avoid giving away characters' deaths. If others agree, I'll leave Alan Tudyk in that segment and remove the others. -- Watcher at Large 5:51 a.m. Jan. 16, 2010 (PST) :No, because unlike , this episode might be able to feature them in some sort of fashion, the premise allows it. Perhaps some sort of warning somewhere where the might not actually appear thought, just in case. --Terran Officer 18:24, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Found Miracle Laurie's Twitter tweet confirming her appearance in "The Hollow Men" is her last in the series; will remove her name from the "Epitaph Two" character list. -- Watcher at Large 6:44 p.m. Jan. 16, 2010 (PST) :You know, I read that myself and even made an announcement on the front page of this wiki as such, and I still didn't connect to that when fixing this page. Thanks for noticing and editing as such, Watcher. --Terran Officer 03:22, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Whiskey? The article mentions Whiskey's plot line as being "resolved," in that she's supposed to have died at the end of "Epitaph One" from the gas she unleashed, along with the Butchers. Is this confirmed? I was under the impression that the Butchers just got knocked out and then later turned into the Dolls Alpha was looking after, and that Whiskey's fate was just (annoyingly) unconfirmed. Airing The one-week postponement of Epitaph Two: Return was first announced on Twitter by Preston Beckman, Fox vice president of program planning. Can someone link here to the tweet and a press release as they become available? (Twitter is temporarily offline as I write this.) -- Watcher at Large 11:25 a.m. PST, Jan. 15, 2010 Adelle Returned? I am confused, I just watched the episode tonight, but I don't recall Adelle coming back in at the very end, wasn't the whole point behind her departure (and everyone else's) was that they wouldn't be able to return again for at least another year? --Terran Officer 05:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) "Skins" I believe Clive Ambrose refers to the changing bodies they are imprinted on as "suits", not "skins". Last Episode? Is this the final episode of Dollhouse? Sorry if this isn't where it shouldn't be posted, delete it if it isn't. Erca 16:51, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, yes, this is the last episode of ''Dollhouse''. --Terran Officer 18:21, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Ann? Is Ann the Asian tech-head (along with Romeo)? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:56, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :No, the Asian tech-head was Kilo played by Maurissa Tancharoen. --Terran Officer 02:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC)